


seven days to tango.

by lm_xzy



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: "Idiots in Love" is just another name for FengQing, (they are forced to), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FengQing, FengQing taking dance lessons, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or Is It?, Sexual Tension, Tango, Tiny mention of blood, hualian wedding, i'm really bad at tagging sorry, minor beefleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lm_xzy/pseuds/lm_xzy
Summary: it's seven days til the wedding, and despite their hopes, xie lan has not forgotten about the promised dance. and who dares deny the crown prince?in seven days mu qing and feng xin learn that it takes two to tango - as well as to perform other forms of... dancing.
Relationships: Feng Xin & Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	seven days to tango.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is 24/7 FengQing so here I am once again bringing forth yet another fic of my favorite couple. This time inspired by some amazing art (take a look [_here_](https://twitter.com/Tigerfleur1/status/1309930613923667968?s=20)). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have about 20 chapters left of the real TGCF (cannot bring myself to finish it because I don't want it to end) so ignore all/any inaccuracies with the actual events and ending.
> 
> . . . 

**_seven days._ **

they don't _hate_ each other, but they don't particularly _like_ each other either. unfortunately in their case, the both just happen to be the best friend of no other than the crown prince of xianle. and who can say no to his highness? 

the xianle trio are having dinner at paradise manor. as promised beforehand (how xie lian convinced his best friends to eat at all), hua cheng has been in charge of the cooking - and as it just coincidentally happened at the precise moment the two arrived, the ghost king had to take care of some urgent business at the gambler's den right then. 

now then, the two are rather happy to spend some quality time with their crown prince before the upcoming wedding, albeit even happier would they be if the wedding was never to happen at all. 

nevertheless, neither of them dare deny this love and happiness their crown prince so clearly - however unfortunate choice - have finally found in the crimson rain sought flower. eight hundred years is truly an awfully long time to wait… 

the two play along the best they can, which however may not always prove to be that easy, a fact that they sourly come to realize tonight. 

"so, shi qingxuan tells me that neither of you have shown up to the dance lessons in the past month." xie lian casually, skilfully, changes the course of their dinner conversation. 

mu qing rolls his eyes in usual manner, as if that gesture would suffice as an answer; feng xin mumbles something incomprehensible while stuffing his mouth full. two miserable attempts at avoiding the topic. 

"i know dancing isn't either of your métier - you prefer bows and sabers and fists… can you truly not fulfill this little harmless wish for me?" xie lian puts on his most hurt, pleading prince face. "i'm getting married - _for the first time in eight hundred years_ \- and all i asked from you two was to lead the second dance. the wedding is only a week away and you haven't even started. say - was it really all that too much to ask for from my two most capable generals? _one_ dance… " 

“i-i… you." mu qing stutters unable to get out the right words, any words. 

"ah you know, ling wen is being a pain in the ass giving us assignments after assignments. we’ve been busy traveling far and wide and… “ feng xin rambles lies and continues without much thought. “don't worry, your highness. we won't let you down - we’ll do it this time!" 

"yeah, we'll do it!" mu qing repeats not a second later only to realize his mistake. "wait- the fuck? we'll do it?"

the first time xie lian had asked them, feng xin and mu qing had quickly agreed - for once unanimously, without any further quarrel - that they would never speak of dancing again in hopes that xie lian would forget all about it in the midst of the wedding craze. because dancing was the last thing they were ever going to do, let alone do it _together_. 

now after all, it seems they cannot get away from it. the rest of the dinner proceeds in a gloomier mood, although xie lian is gleaming brighter than usual.

when dinner is finished and xie lian has once more reassured that his friends truly and honestly will go to shi qingxuan’s dance lesson tomorrow (and for the following days to come until the wedding), he bids them farewell. as he can hear his friends leaving, their loud and mostly pointless bickering sounding from blocks away, hua cheng finally comes out of his hiding. 

"what do you think, san lang? did i sound sincere enough?" 

"gege is a natural actor." the ghost king reassures his husband-to-be with a flood of kisses.

“you think they’ll show up tomorrow?”

“no one can say no to my gege.”

more accurately what hua cheng is saying, is that no one dares deny the fiance of crimson rain sought flower. the heavens have come to reconcile with the fact that he is the love of the crown prince of xianle, but the truth that he is the ghost king is impossible to disregard.

  
  
  


**_six days._ **

among all of the creatures in heaven and on earth, why do their friends have had to find such… odd… partners - and from _that_ place of all?! 

hexuan has once again accompanied shi qingxuan to today's dance lesson, not wanting them to endure the day alone. it has become their little routine for the past month; cuddling under a tree, listening to the tranquility of nature, unwinding from the hectic pre-wedding period, having the day all to themselves.

but for once feng xin and mu qing actually make an appearance. 

"ah, lovely, lovely, lovely. xie lian did tell me to expect you two today. glad you finally decided to show up. well, we don't have much time so better get right to it. sweetheart, could you please come here and help me out?" shi qingxuan is ecstatic to finally have their pupils present, willing to ignore their past absence. 

truly getting right to it (not giving the two any chance to run away), with the help of hexuan, shi qingxuan begins to show the most basic steps and swirls that the pupils should repeat after.

they start off with a simple waltz - one two three, one two three. as the music continues the couple gets lost in the music, moving along to every note, becoming one with every step, flying across the wide green plain like a featherlight breeze. only when the music quiets down the two dancers finally seem to find their way back, realizing they are not alone for once, having two big-eyed yet not too amused expectators.

after swiftly apologizing and making sure the pupils have understood, it is feng xin and mu qing's turn next. they start as instructed, mirroring the steps shi qingxuan has to show once more - slower this time - before giving the turn to the beginners.

"oh, no no no. what are you two doing? you're supposed to dance together. you're gonna lead the dance together. come here." they emphasize the word - _together_. 

standing at least two bowstrings apart, shi qingxuan boldly pulls the two closer. mu qing rolls his eyes like he does in any unlikable situation and feng xin does his best not to walk away leaving behind a mouthful of loud profanities. 

"relax now. like this, yes. mu qing you'll lead wi-” 

shi qingxuan came prepared, expecting the lessons wouldn’t go without trouble - they’re still baffled to encounter a strife already this early on.

"wait why the fuck’s he leading?" feng xin is the first to snap. 

"he… i…” shi qingxuan has to exercise great composure, careful to avoid saying anything that could rile up the two even more. they continue peacefully in a matter-of-fact tone. “his hand is on your waist and that’s the position of the one leading the dance." 

"take your hands off me!" feng xin yells at his dance partner who retorts with a similar " _you_ take your hands off _me!_ " 

shi qingxuan’s sigh makes even the nearby flowers waver and they are close to fall into mu qing’s habit of rolling their eyes in discontent and regret. hexuan is watching warily from under the tree that he's slouching against, but is confident in his heavenly official of great patience - (unlike the two martial gods in front of shi qingxuan who are ready to spit and throw fists).

"hey. _hey!_ hate to break it to you, but you need to touch each other to dance. ok?" shi qingxuan is determined and unfaltering; hexuan smiles proudly from afar. 

the tension in the air could break even the strongest of swords but the wind master - powerful enough to level all the lands - is not afraid of the two, gently tapping on their pupils' shoulders like a concerned parent, soothingly trying to calm them down. 

"argh… fine. but i'll be leading." feng xin takes an iron grip of mu qing's slender waist before the other can oppose. 

" _fine._ " mu qing bitterly concedes with an eye roll powerful enough to make his long silver ponytail sway; the hardened fingers from years of snapping the bow are unapologetically hugging his hand. 

"then that's settled - good." or at least less horrible, shi qingxuan curses inwardly. 

shi qingxuan continues to guide their pupils as much as two stubborn generals will allow (i.e. not much). beginning positions, hands in right places, arms in correct angels, steady postures, left foot first. should be easy enough, right?

"we'll try the first time without music. now show me if you ready. one two three, one tw-”

on one they knock heads together, on two feng xin manages to kick mu qing in the tibia, on three mu qing has stepped on feng xin’s toes, on one they have stopped, on two they have resorted to dancing with their fists in the other's jaw. 

"oh dear… xie lian you owe me big time for this." shi qingxuan talks to themself as they make their way to join hexuan resting in the cool shadow of the tree. best to let the two fight it out on their own. 

  
  
  


**_five days._ **

yesterday’s dance lesson ended with swords being called. as the teacher and their partner hand left, hexuan had comforted his qingxuan, saying at least the two had shown up. though he might have spoken too soon-

today shi qingxuan is getting ready to leave when the two finally show up several hours after agreed time. shi qingxuan determines it’s better not to mention their lateness and greets them cheerfully instead.

today’s dance lesson proceeds much better - or, less terribly at least. they even get as far as trying waltzing to actual music. 

“one, two, three, one, two, fuck - no, no - hey! you- one, two… fuck this.” the two martial gods take turns to count and curse out loud as they try again and again. 

in the early afternoon shi qingxuan gets a call in their private communication array. ling wen needs quick assistance and with everyone else out on their own assignments - and some very strict instructions _not_ to ask the two heavenly officials of southwest and southeast currently trying their best not to slaughter each other’s toes - shi qingxuan is the civil goddess’ last hope. 

surprisingly, as shi qingxuan makes their excuses, the two martial gods merely hum in assent and continue practising on their own. it takes a few seconds for shi qingxuan to understand but they are soon snapped out of the daze when hearing ling wen’s unnerved voice in their ears again.

it seems as the two have experienced some sort of epiphany last night after returning to their respective palaces; a new determination to make this dancing do. 

truth is - competing in everything else, they had realized that they simply couldn’t lose in something as silly as dancing. for gods’ sake, they are distinguished generals with mighty reputations. they would never confess this revelation however and instead only continue dancing stubbornly. 

although today’s practice progressed - less disturbingly - than yesterday, it is no surprise that it still ends in flying fists. 

if anyone were to ask _‘why?’_ , neither of them could truthfully explain why they have resorted to fighting - that is simply how they are.

“can’t you fucking count.” feng xin strikes a perfect blow in the other’s ribs.

“says the one who can’t lead.” mu qing hisses and manages to bring the other down with a kick to his knee. 

“watch it! i need my legs to dance - and _lead_.”

“oh shut up, you’ll heal.”

amidst the fighting they have moved away from the flat plain and are tumbling down a hillside with much taller grass. from afar it merely looks as the wind playfully rustling in the meadow - only the loud swearing and grunting giving away it’s actually two people there. 

“make me.” feng xin challenges as he finally rolls to be on top.

mu qing throws a punch in the mouth.

“that’s all you’ve got? pff.” feng xin smirks tauntingly, knowing all too well how to rile up the other. 

the way feng xin still manages to smile like that whenever they are in the middle of a fight, has always itched something inexplicable in mu qing. that treacherous, frivolous smile curving those pink lips into a slightly crooked crescent. bastard. 

“wipe that smug off your face or i’ll kiss you ‘til you turn mute.” 

it takes several seconds for mu qing to realize what he just now had said, heat rising up his chest, making his throat go all dry. feng xin who still is on top pinning the other down has already frozen; _what the fuck is he saying?_

but the next second their mouths have clashed and their fighting turned into a battlefield of bloody kissing. 

(it’s indeed good that heavenly officials can heal.)

  
  
  


**_four days._ **

shi qingxuan isn’t surprised to find the two martial gods standing distances apart, grumpy faces turned away from each other. what does stun them however, is that the two have arrived before agreed time. 

hexuan, who still accompanies his partner everywhere they go, smiles devilishly as he notices the two’s blushing cheeks. without sharing his thoughts he wonders to himself what the two have been up to after shi qingxuan had to make their leave yesterday. 

“good morning gentlemen.” ignorant to those kinds of observations shi qingxuan goes on like nothing. “i watched your moves yesterday and i think you’re ready for the real dance now. what’d you say?”

here’s the thing - xie lian had specifically asked the two for a _tango_ (not a waltz, which they have been practicing so far). 

like the first lesson, shi qingxuan and hexuan begin with showing the basics. this time they have to repeat several times, explaining the count of tango - four counts; two slower, followed by two quicker. 

it takes half the morning, but sooner than a mortal, feng xin and mu qing have understood the fundamentals and dare give it a try. and they give it an honest try.

shi qingxuan doesn’t think much about it, only happy to see their pupils trying so ardently despite missteps and kicks and accidental toe steppings. feng xin and mu qing keeps on trying, again and again, without resorting to violence. 

the dark figure under the tree, on the other hand, he is suspecting something fishy. hexuan connects to hua cheng’s private communication array and asks whether the crown prince has scolded or heard anything from the two generals since yesterday. hua cheng confirms xie lian hasn’t and wonders why his friend is asking such questions. hexuan keeps his thoughts to himself and the ghost king doesn’t pry for more. 

after the day’s lesson is deemed over - when shi qingxuan has determined that their pupils have gotten the basic of tango right - shi qingxuan walks home with their partner, yet mu qing and feng xin stay behind.

“so… ehm. should we- should we practice some more before tomorrow’s lesson?” mu qing hates how he brokenly trips over his own words.

“yeah. i mean, i think that’s a smart idea.” it’s difficult to read feng xin’s expression or tone, but something seems amiss. before mu qing can say more, the other continues. “i have this one temple…”

due to some unfortunate misspellings and words traveling awfully fast, there are certain rumours surrounding a certain _ju_ yang zhen jun. this has caused some glory stories, distinct followers, and peculiar events. 

now there is a village in feng xin’s domain, famous for a yearly dance festival (feng xin did once go to spectate this event; _dancing_ \- is not what he would describe it as) and they have even built a temple specifically for this occasion. 

both feng xin and mu qing agree that they cannot stay in the heavenly realm, nor in their main forms, so in their disguised forms of nan feng and fu yao they make their way for said temple in the mortal realm.

  
  
  


**_three days._ **

“what’s with the rumour that neither of you made it home last night?” hexuan immediately questions as the two arrive - strategically separately - for the dance lesson the following morning.

“did something happen - you okay?” as soon as shi qingxuan expresses their worry they realize it is a stupid question; of course two of the most capable martial gods are okay. instead their worry turns into scolding. “aren’t you both forbidden to go on any missions right now? what did you do?”

“so _that’s_ why ling wen keeps ignoring me.” feng xin reflects - he’s been trying to reach the civil goddess to ask for new assignments but he’s always getting blocked and blatantly ignored. 

“why are we forbidden to go on missions?” mu qing is more concerned with the full meaning of that revelation, a little hurt to hear it. 

saving his partner from blurting out more secrets, hexuan remains unyielding to his first question. “so you aren’t denying you never made it home last night?”

with rumours, hexuan of course refers to pei ming who tends to keep a careful eye on who sleeps where - and especially keen on following the whereabouts of the two heavenly officials of the southeast and the southwest. 

uncharacteristically a blush paints mu qing’s normally pale face and he remains mouth shut.

“we practiced all evening and by the time we finished we just wanted to sleep so-” feng xin explains casually but is interrupted by hexuan.

“so you slept together?”

“yes - i mean, no!” 

“which one is it?”

finally mu qing regains his ability to speak. “no. we slept in the same temple but not together.”

“why are your cheeks so red? was it cold at the temple? are you getting sick? you can’t get sick now.” obliviously but sincerely, shi qingxuan worries again all for nothing. 

feng xin and mu qing mumble incomprehensible whimsical excuses and hexuan has to cover his mouth as not to laugh. shi qingxuan is so cute when they’re oblivious, he thinks to himself, reminiscent of the many decades it took him to make the other realize his attempts at courting. it was worth it, though. 

after a variety of strange explanations, shi qingxuan has understood enough to know neither of their dance pupils are too ill to practice some tango, so they begin the lesson.

“you must have practiced quite much yesterday, you look amazing.” shi qingxuan praises their two pupils who now manage to swirl even two rounds without stepping or kicking each other.

the generals had indeed practiced their dancing last night. not with fists, not with bodies - actual dancing. and it shows during today’s practice; nevertheless, it’s already getting dark when shi qingxuan finally end the lesson for the day. 

“same place as last night?” feng xin turns back to mu qing as the others have made their leave.

he gets a punch in the jaw in response and soon they’re back to their usual brutal behavior. struggling for a good while, feng xin is eventually able to pin the other to the ground, kissing hard until mu qing's body goes relax. 

“what the fuck was that for?” feng xin spits out breathily.

“i… you- sorry.” mu qing has to avert his gaze, trying his best to calm down his beating heart and rushing blood - but it’s too late.

feng xin stills, eyes widening, when he feels the strange bulge poking his thigh.

“you… _you?!_ ”

“get off me!” mu qing hisses through gritted teeth, but feng xin doesn't move an inch.

mu qing had punched feng xin because the sudden memory of the previous night had made him uncomfortably warm. they didn’t end up doing more than dancing - maybe some kissing, too - but as mu qing woke up this morning he had found himself in the strong embrace of his annoyingly handsome, loudly snoring, archenemy. 

still on top of mu qing, feng xin adjusts his position so he can trail his hand downward. mu qing is left paralyzed yet cannot conceal a moan as feng xin’s hand finds the bulge and caresses it curiously.

feng xin hadn't planned what next. truth to be told, he can never plan anything when it comes to mu qing. mu qing is… he's different. 

contrary to popular belief - (partly fault of that false rumour) - feng xin isn't such a philanderer. there was that one woman, now forgotten, and a few others - both women and men - but for eight hundred years, it counts as nothing. 

was it supposed to feel this - _exciting?_ \- touching a man's private part. feng xin couldn’t remember. then again, it was mu qing and with mu qing… everything’s different. 

“have you ever been - _touched?_ ” feng xin lets his hand gently massage the bulge. 

mu qing can’t look the other in the eyes. “...yes.” 

“by another than your own two hands?”

the small “no” is barely audible and mu qing finally looks up when the hand moves dangerously close to his waistband. 

as the other doesn’t resist, feng xin’s hand finds it way under the layers of robes. because dancing requires quite some more flexibility, both generals have left at home their usual thick and heavy armor. now the way under the layers isn’t far. 

“you’re so hard for me, mu qing.” feng xin amuses with uncharacteristic tenderness as he feels the warmth in his palm.

“like you aren’t too.” mu qing retaliates but fails to sound his moody usual.

“i’m always hard for you.” feng xin thoughtfully watches the other’s face as the general under him rolls his eyes - not in annoyance, but this time in pleasure - as he nakedly strokes the hard member. 

feng xin’s calloused fingers feel heavenly, skillfully pumping up and down, and it doesn’t take long for mu qing to reach his peak, coming in a deep moan, body trembling in pure bliss. feng xin is struggling to catch his own breath, feeling his hand getting coated with that warm fluid which for once isn't blood. 

  
  
  


**_two days._ **

by now most of the rumours have been quieted down with shi qingxuan’s repeated - (obliviously trusting) - clarifications that the two generals are devoting all their remaining time to prepare for the upcoming wedding. most officials have bought this excuse without further questions, but both pei ming and hua cheng have come to watch today’s practice - just to 'make sure'.

“what the fuck are you doing here?” the two pupils complain in unison the moment they arrive, no longer caring to show up separately. everyone’s already at the scene.

“i’ve come to make sure you won’t ruin my gege’s wedding.” hua cheng explains calmly, a weed between his teeth as he languidly leans against the tree.

“i’m here every day.” hexuan sitting beside him, adding as an explanation; “for qingxuan.”

the only one not afraid of admitting the real reason is pei ming, already laughing, rumbling enough to make the sturdy tree tremble. “i’m here to watch you two.” 

“like hell we’re gonna dance in front of you.” mu qing fumes with anger.

“you heard him. scram! now! before we beat you up.” feng xin threatens (although he would never dare to lay a hand on hua cheng, nor hexuan for that matter either - but pei ming could deserve a beating or two).

“hey, hey - _boys_. behave.” shi qingxuan comes to calm down the situation before it escalates any further. “don’t you think we should take advantage of this opportunity - after all you’ll be dancing in front of all the guests at the wedding, so you should really practice dancing among other people at least once before that.”

“yeah! listen to the wind master.” pei ming joys mischievously. 

feng xin leaves a calming hand on mu qing’s shoulder, somehow sensing his partner is about to throw hands (or bricks, or tree trunks, or whatever else he can reach). 

“exactly.” shi qingxuan continues with that support. “then - feng xin and mu qing, you stand over there. pei ming and hua cheng, you can come stand over here.”

hexuan bursts out in a hearty laughter as he watches pei ming turn red as a beet - this was _not_ what pei ming had had in mind for today. 

“my apologies, qingxuan, i only dance with my gege.” hua cheng explains apologetically before he makes an elegant leave.

“pei ming? you can borrow hexuan, if you want.” shi qingxuan isn’t about to end their act.

“my love, please leave me out of this.” hexuan barely manages to get out the sentence between his laughter, and before he has finished pei ming has already left in a panicked hurry. 

“well then, let’s get to it.” shi qingxuan turns back to their pupils who are laughing their hearts away, one arm over the other’s shoulders to keep them both standing. 

as the lesson begins, hexuan cannot ignore the tender eyes and soft touches of the two generals when they think nobody is watching, but he decides to keep this secret to himself after all. he’s just about to silently praise them for their development when feng xin punches mu qing in the stomach and without air mu qing starts to curse the other out. 

  
  
  


**_one day._ **

“get your hands off me!” mu qing spits furiously as the two walk across the heavenly capital toward the green plain. 

ah. everything seems to be back to normal - the entire capital waking up to the two generals’ loud brawl.

“i said i’m sorry, mu qing.” feng xin half runs to keep up. “you begged so sweetly for more - and i gave you more, didn’t i?”

“i didn’t beg.” mu qing’s ears are red as fire and his voice unusually small. “i said more - not break me in half.”

feng xin is having wonderful flashbacks from last night - and this morning - which he quickly has to push away and compose himself. “i’m sorry but you really drive me crazy and the sounds you make… ngh… i lost it, ok. i won't do it again.”

“you’ll never touch me again.” mu qing continues his stormy speedwalking until they’re out of the capital. 

feng xin has just caught up and is about to complain when he's body-slammed against the nearest tree. it’s a true wonder the tree doesn’t break in half. 

“wha- mpfh…” whatever feng xin was about to say is swallowed by mu qing’s blazing kiss. 

when feng xin finally catches his breath again, the other has already run away. _why is mu qing so cute!_ (he was supposed to think ‘difficult’ but mu qing’s pretty flushed face flashed before his eyes and he lost his train of thought for a second). after waking up from his stupor, feng xin hurriedly steps away.

“shut up.” mu qing commands as the other eventually catches up.

“i wasn’t about to say anything.” he remains silent for a second before cloyingly pleading; “but isn’t it unfair that you say i’m not allowed to touch you but then you harass me like that.” 

“i didn’t harass you." he spits out but continues softer (almost unrecognizable, but it's still there). "or what, you don’t want to kiss me?”

“no no no. i lov- _like_. i like kissing you, so please don’t stop.” feng xin genuinely pleads this time. 

there’s two moments of silence and feng xin curses himself for fucking this up so early on. 

“i won’t.” finally mu qing speaks quietly. he isn’t fuming quite as much anymore but he is still far from cheerful as they arrive to the dance lesson. 

the wedding is tomorrow and today is the last dance lesson with shi qingxuan. shi qingxuan is beaming, so proud of how far their pupils have come in such a short time. the dance routine is already memorized, all that is left is to polish their moves and make sure they stay to the beat. 

the heated temper from their walk to the grass plain lingers throughout the dance lesson. feng xin and mu qing fly across the field. their steps flavored with an unusual sharpness, their hold of each other almost unnaturally strong, their gaze - _burning_. 

there’s a fine line between aggressively and passionately doing the tango, and it is almost impossible to determine which of the two the martial gods are aiming for. 

as dusk settles, shi qingxuan gives his now graduated pupils their last praises and encouragements for tomorrow. hexuan wordlessly comforts his partner who’s shedding tears of pride, yet his eyes sending a warning message to the two about to roll eyes. 

“i think it’s fine if you still want to practice before the wedding, but remember to rest enough too. and i don’t know if you two are still staying in the mortal realm, but i think also xie lian would prefer if you remained a little closer here in the heavenly realm. i mean, you both have palaces here so why not stay at one of them.” shi qingxuan sobbs, rambling without a breath - you can almost hear what they’re actually saying.

but the truth is, the two had already spent last night in mu qing’s palace.

  
  
  


**_wedding day._ **

it’s the day of the wedding. heavenly officials, their subordinates, and even a few distinguished ghosts, have been running around the streets of the capital all morning. the great martial hall is looking exquisite, elegantly decorated to the brim. white and gold and crimson red.

heavenly officials don’t exactly need much rest, but the two generals had still agreed to ‘rest’ at their own palace for the last night before the wedding. whether it was a good idea or not in the end, it depends how you look at it.

although this had saved themselves from exposing their full out nervous breakdown for their dance performance - screaming, punching, throwing plates and unreasonably cursing out their subordinate. on the other hand, they failed to find a completely satisfactory outlet for that breakdown, which has led to their current situation. 

feng xin and mu qing had decided to meet up at the great martial hall but as soon as they arrived as quickly did they disappear again. finally returning from that one empty room down the hall, they just so happened to run into the crown prince.

neither have time (nor the right mindset) to say even a single word to the bridegroom of the day. 

"ah there you are!” xie lian fixes feng xin’s lapels which aren’t properly aligned and smooths out mu qing’s silver ponytail looking to be slightly crooked. “seems like you've gotten in the last practice before the big dance - that’s good, great… i'm so glad you're here and i'm so glad you're doing this and… i'm so happy." xie lian sniffles out the last part, unsuccessful in concealing his tears, mindlessly dabbing away the sweat off his friends' blushing faces. 

"why are you crying if you’re happy? did he do something to you? where is he?" mu qing waves away the hand, now prepared to instantly come to the rescue. 

"no no. it's happy tears - don't worry, san lang is good, the best - i'm just so happy.” xie lian sobs and laughs simultaneously making both mu qing and feng xin even more confused. “oh you'll know when your day comes. i hope you two will find someone soon, too - to kiss and to hold, wake up to their sleepy face in he mornings, have your every meal with, share all those worldly matters of your hearts - then you'll know why i'm crying." 

mu qing chokes on any response and feng xin is still too out of breath to speak. luckily for them, ling wen waves from across the hall and xie lian hurries away. mu qing and feng xin remain in an awkward stupor. 

they are very familiar with kissing and holding and sleeping together. 

"that was close." feng xin finally breathes, eyes remaining on xie lian as he skips away wiping his tears. 

"can’t hide forever." mu qing states absentmindedly while sneakily taking feng xin’s hand in his own. 

feng xin hums and ponders. “i’m not gonna cry like that, mark my word.” 

mu qing looks in pure wonder at the martial god beside him, finally snapping out of it. “we are getting married now?”

feng xin bows his head in embarrassment realizing he had said that out loud. and that was not exactly what he had meant - but now when mu qing had said it so casually, so gently, feng xin can’t help but get stuck with that idea in his head. “oh shut up,” he mutters weakly. 

out of literally nowhere hua cheng’s face suddenly appears between them from behind. 

"as far as i know this is still _our_ wedding... you two couldn't have waited until _after_ it, could you?" 

feng xin's fading blush comes back in manifold as his rushing blood turns him into every shade of red, red enough to be part of the decor in the hall. not even his bowed down head can hide it, blaring like a raging fire. 

mu qing stutters an unusually high pitched "the fuck you saying" before an unsuccessful attempt at a more confident "fuck off”.

  
  


the wedding is beautiful, everyone cries - even mu qing. he hates crying in front of feng xin, except he doesn’t really hate it because feng xin is stroking his hand so gingerly it makes mu qing go all tingly in his stomach. 

their tango performance receives a standing ovation and both xie lian and shi qingxuan comes running with tears in their eyes - happy tears, that is. shi qingxuan was so so proud. xie lian too, and he described their performance as sensual, the comment making both the generals’ ears go warm. pei ming used some even more promiscuous words and hadn’t it been for hua cheng’s army of watchful eyes, pei ming might just have received the best beating of the century right there.

“i’m still hard after our dance.” finally alone again feng xin grunts in a low voice, mouth awfully close to mu qing’s exposed neck. 

“‘i’m starting to believe it never was a misspelling that caused your rumour.” mu qing tries his best to remain collected, though he cannot deny that a certain body part indeed was very frisky after their dance performance. 

“you still dare say it’s only a rumour?”

“oh shut up.” there’s not even an ounce of actual irritation in mu qing’s voice. 

feng xin moves even closer. “want to get out?”

“mhm.” 

the two dance stars of the night make their hurried but sincere round of farewells before they hastily run out of the great martial hall. they barely manage to get out before they crash together, accidentally taking down a massive statue.

with the entire heavenly realm at the wedding, feng xin and mu qing doesn’t even try to be discrete. and it’s not like this is the first time they break everything on their route - expect this time for somewhat different reason. the buzz from the wedding echoing across the entire capital perfectly hides their loud commotions.

they’ll explain later. but maybe not yet tomorrow. we’ll see in a week - eight hundred years is truly an awfully long time to make up for, but an aggressive passionate tango is a good way to start. 

\- THE END - 

  
  



End file.
